


Suddenly Seymour

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Anxiety, Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Omocute, Omorashi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Seymour’s trauma from what happened with Audrey ll causes him to have a lot of accidents.
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn
Kudos: 6





	1. Breakdown

The bathroom was cold, but to Seymour, it felt colder. As he sat on the titled floor, leaning up against the sink, all he could hear was “feed me Seymour.” No matter how much he tried to get it out of his mind, Audrey ll’s voice stilled lingered in the back of his mind. 

Tears ran down his cheeks as he yelled, “please, go away, please!” His voice was meek and frightened, but still loud.

Seymour couldn’t seem to forget about what happened in Skid Row, with Audrey ll. It still feels like that plant is standing right in front of him, telling him to give him blood. 

It wasn’t just Audrey ll that Seymour wanted to forget, it was chopping up Orin’s body in to little pieces, for that plant to eat. Seymour hated Orin with every cell in his body, but the image of his bloody body parts was sickening to him, and it wouldn’t leave his mind. He tried and tried again to try to think of something else, but he couldn’t. 

Seymour seemed to be in to much distress to realize the fullness of his bladder. With all on his mind, it’d be the last thing he think of. The toilet was right next to him, so it would be so easy to just get up and go, but Seymour couldn’t get up if he tried. He didn’t even realize when his clothes started to get wet.

It took him a while to notice, but when he felt that his pants were warm and wet, he looked down and saw a huge wet spot of his pants and a faint yellow puddle beneath them.

That’s when he finally came to. He got his mind off of Audrey ll and Orin and was now focused on cleaning up his mess.

He stood up and cringed as he felt his pants stuck to his thigh. This wasn’t the first time something like this has happened. After the Audrey ll incident, Seymour’s trauma lead his to have many accidents. Some in the daytime, and some in the nighttime. There would be mornings where he would wake up and his side of the bed would be completely soaked, or Audrey would wake him up to tell him. Sometimes during the day when he’s having a breakdown he won’t pay any mind to his needs, and it’ll just come out of him. Seymour would always get embarrassed when Audrey found out of his accidents, but Audrey is such a caring person that she lets Seymour know that there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Audrey has always been there for Seymour after everything happened, because she knows everything he’s going through.

At this time, Seymour heard a knock on the knock and panicked.

“Seymour?” Audrey’s soft voiced called out. “Are you alright in there?”

“Y....Yes.”

“Are you sure dear? I heard you yelling from the other room.”

“I, uh, am f-fine.”

“Seymour.” At that moment, the door slowly opened and Audrey stepped in. “Seymour, honey, you had another accident.”

More tears started to come of Seymour’s eyes. “I-I so sorry.”

“Sh, Seymour, everything’s alright, you couldn’t help it.”

“Audrey, I just k-kept hearing his voice and-“

“Seymour, it’s ok, he’s not here anymore. He can’t hurt you or anyone else anymore. Now, you just go to the bedroom and put on some fresh clothes and take a nap and I’ll take care of the floor.”

“Audrey, no-“

“Seymour, I don’t mind doing it. You’re not well right now Seymour, so it’s best you get some rest.”

“But Audrey-“

“It’s ok Seymour, just go.”

“O...Ok.”

Seymour always felt so guilty for making Audrey clean up his urine. But Audrey always insisted that she do it.”

So Seymour went to the bedroom that him and Audrey shared. He dried himself off a little bit and put on something a little more comfortable. As Audrey insisted, he climbed into bed and tried to get some rest.

A few minutes later, Audrey walked into the bedroom. “Are you still awake?” She asked.

“Uh-huh.”

Audrey walked over to Seymour. She got down to his level and started to stroke his forehead. “Now just calm down Seymour, everything’s ok now. The bathroom floor is all cleaned up and I’ll take care of your clothes. Just relax and take it easy Seymour. I love you.” She then planted a kiss oh his forehead and walked out of the room. 

After all Seymour had been going through, he needed someone like Audrey.


	2. Sweet Understanding

Seymour woke up while moon was still hanging high over the horizon. He woke up from another terrible nightmare, a nightmare about Audrey ll. That terrible experience he had back in Skid Row left him traumatizing memories that flood his mind every second of the day. 

He sat up and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. That’s when he felt something. Something...wet.

“Not again.” He whispered to himself.

He peeled the blanket off of him as the sent of urine filled his nose. He looked back over at Audrey who was still fast asleep. He knew he was going to have to wake up Audrey so he could clean the sheets, but he didn’t have the heart to. Every time Seymour wets the bed, it always kills him to wake up Audrey. But Audrey understands. She tries her best to help out Seymour as much as she can and try to make him not feel embarrassed. There are also some mornings when Audrey wake ups feeling something wet from her side of the bed or smell pee and have to wake up Seymour. Audrey tries to tell him it’s alright and nothing to be ashamed of, but he still is very upset and embarrassed.

Seymour threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He felt around his pajama pants and could feel how much he peed. His pants were soaked.

He made his way over to the dresser so he could get some clean pajamas and underwear. But he ended up stubbing his toe on the leg of it. 

He tried not to scream, because he knew that would wake up Audrey. But he couldn’t help himself. 

“Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.” He cried. 

He then realized how loud he was. So he pulled open his dresser drawer and quickly pulled out what he needed. Trying to get out to the bathroom before Audrey noticed he was there. But he was to late.

“Seymour?”

Seymour felt his heart drop down to his feet as he turned around slowly and saw Audrey sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

“Audrey, I-I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s alright Seymour. What’s wrong? Why are you up at this time.”

“Audrey I-“

“You wet the bed again Seymour. Didn’t you?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“That’s alright Seymour.”

“Audrey, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok. Accidents happen. Just go and change and I’ll clean up the bed.”

“Audrey, I can do it.”

“I insist Seymour.”

Audrey then got out of bed and began to tear the sheets off the bed. Seymour just stood there watching her, feeling as guilty as ever.

“I’m disgusting Audrey. I’m sorry.”

“You’re not disgusting Seymour. You just had an accident. It could happen to anyone. Now go and get changed.”

“O-Ok.”

Seymour turned around and made his way to the bathroom. 

When Seymour returned to the bedroom, Audrey was putting a clean sheet on the bed.

“Thanks for doing this Audrey.”

“It’s my pleasure Seymour. I understand you’re going through a lot right now.”

“Well thanks.”

“Well Seymour, you’ve evening wetting the bed a lot, and, uh, I was thinking maybe you should, uh, you should-“

“You think I should wear some protection when I go to bed?”

“Well, yeah.”

“That’s not a bad idea Audrey. I should even consider it. But I don’t know if I could get myself to. I just...I just can’t.”

“Ok Seymour. We should go back to bed now.”


End file.
